


Красное на красном.

by Splinter_Grell



Category: Sin City - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Stiles, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splinter_Grell/pseuds/Splinter_Grell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты живешь в Старом городе, ты можешь быть либо проституткой, либо проститутом. <br/>Но я работаю фотографом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красное на красном.

Если ты живешь в Старом городе, ты можешь быть либо проституткой, либо проститутом.   
Заходя в Старый город, ты можешь либо потрахаться, либо подраться, либо словить пулю или напороться на - привет, малышка Михо, - лезвие.   
Либо можешь быть мной. Я - фотограф, и я живу в Старом городе.   
Моя квартира находится над одним из публичных домов - по ночам, если нет работы, я засыпаю под постукивания кроватей о тонкие стены, громкие стоны девиц, мужские хрипы и шлепки тел. Если ты живешь так уже несколько лет, для тебя звуки чужого секса становятся колыбельной. Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что не могу уснуть, если не слышу, как кто-нибудь из девочек и мальчиков обрабатывает своих клиентов.   
Если говорить честно, кстати - мне самому бы место среди них. Среди тех, кто зарабатывает, разумеется. Гейл предлагает мне пойти работать каждый раз, как мы встречаемся, потому что с моим телом и моим блядским ртом, говорит она, я мог бы быть успешнее, чем сама Гейл.   
Но я работаю фотографом. 

Моя работа - такая же грязная. Люди ищут меня, люди платят мне, я выслеживаю их супругов/влюбленных/знакомых, ловлю на измене, снимаю и несу снимки заказчикам.  
Слушаю чужие слезы, вопли "как он_а мог_ла так со мной поступить!". Слушаю, как разбиваются дорогие сервизы, разлетается деревянная мебель, прогибаются под обессиленными горем телами паркетные доски. Один раз меня даже побили - мол, я нафотошопил это все, этого не может быть и все такое.  
Но платят почти столько же, сколько девочкам Гейл.   
Люди любят платить за свои разбитые сердца. 

Сегодня мне заплатили триста баксов за то, чтобы выяснить, изменяет ли мистер Роджерс миссис Роджерс. Это мало для того, сколько я обычно зарабатываю - но у меня кончаются деньги и сигареты, а занимать у Гейл не хочется, ей проще душу продать, чем попросить что-то без выгоды для нее же. Я не видел лица заказчицы - она не видела моего, половину денег вместе с фото Роджерса переслали мне в конверте, как в старые добрые времена. Я очень надеялся не увидеть его и дальше - потому что, глядя на фото этого муженька, я понимал, как тяжело было бы узнать, что такой тебе изменяет.   
Но больше я надеялся получить еще сто пятьдесят баксов, а истерику дамы я пережить смогу.   
Я легко нахожу Роджерса - он работает в бизнес-центре, находящимся под крылом сенатора, он обычный красавчик с зализанной челкой, облаченный в дорогой костюм, и он совсем не выглядит, как изменник.   
Что значит, что он изменяет не постоянно, а снимает шлюх - я слишком хорошо знаю таких, как он, за три года своей работы я изучил систему изменников вдоль и поперек. Я легко выясняю у Гейл, куда проходит следующий заказ Роджерса, в обмен на один из своих любимых кардиганов. Не знаю, на кой черт проститутке кардиган, но Гейл остается довольной и дает мне адрес мотеля в другой части города.   
Правильный мальчик в правильном, неприметном отеле, наверняка снял себе одну из самых развратных девиц. Может, Голди - у нее личико ангела, но трахается так, что ты не забудешь никогда, а, может, ту новенькую, с голубыми глазами - от них леденеет кровь в жилах, и твоим самым страстным желанием становится заставить ее кричать.   
Моя болтливая знакомая проститутка в мужском кардигане очень любит рассказывать про своих девочек.   
Впрочем, мне все равно, потому что как только я сделаю снимки, я тут же свалю, и, может, через недельку встречусь с этой девочкой в баре, гляну мельком и пройду мимо.   
Я одеваюсь в свою самую неприметную одежду, меняю пленку в фотоаппарате и беру такси до мотеля, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. 

Я сижу на крыше и жду.   
Я думаю о том, как сильно прогнил этот мир - одни платят деньги за то, чтобы сделать грязно и больно своим любимым, другие - чтобы вывести их на чистую воду, сломать свои жизни и разбить свои сердца.   
Мы зарабатываем на чужой грязи, все мы - жители Старого города, неважно, торгуешь ли ты при этом телом или торгуешь причинением боли.   
Мы - инструменты для пыток, осквернения и похоти.   
Я ненавижу сидеть и ждать, потому что мыслей становится слишком много. Когда я слышу шум внизу, я даже готов вскрикнуть от радости.   
Семь лет назад я бы так и сделал.   
Я осторожно переворачиваюсь на живот, опираюсь на локти и смотрю в окно на крыше.   
Я провалился в своей теории впервые за три года.  
Роджерс привел с собой не девушку - Роджерс привел с собой парня.  
Его даже сложно назвать парнем - это мужчина, у него сантиметровая щетина на лице, очевидно подкаченное тело и слишком взрослый прищур глаз.   
Он одет в рубашку, черные брюки с подтяжками и тонкий галстук, а еще у него блядски-красная помада на губах и густо подведенные глаза.   
Фетишисты вроде таких, каким оказался Роджерс дрочат на таких, как он - с грубоватой мужской внешностью, в которой нет ни капли смазливости, но с женским макияжем или в женской одежде.   
Мне хочется сплюнуть этому Роджерсу в лицо за то, что он портит такую внешность блядским макияжем, а потом я вспоминаю, что этот парень и есть блядь.   
И моя задача - снять, как они трахаются.   
Роджерс что-то говорит ему, ходит вокруг него кругами и легко касается пальцами. Ничего такого, что я мог бы использовать. Черт возьми. Я не хочу сидеть здесь всю ночь и наблюдать за прелюдиями, прелюдий никогда не хватает заказчикам. Роджерс - медлительный фетишист, слишком уверенный в себе, чтобы торопиться.   
Он давит парню на плечо, и тот встает на колени и откидывает назад голову, призывно улыбаясь и обнажая зубы.  
Я вспоминаю - Гейл говорила, что парня с хищной улыбкой и взрослыми глазами все зовут Риппер. Теперь я мысленно смогу звать его также.   
Роджерс вытаскивает из кармана наручники, и Риппер покорно скрещивает руки за спиной, ожидая, пока Роджерс застегнет на них браслеты. Он продолжает ломать губы похотью своей улыбки и смотреть наверх, и на мгновение мне кажется, что он меня заметил.   
Потом Роджерс встает перед ним и расстегивает свои брюки, и я больше не вижу этого лица.   
Я достаю камеру и делаю несколько снимков крупным планом.   
Я снимаю пальцы Роджерса в чужих вихрастых волосах. Я снимаю его запрокинутую голову и его рот, выстанывающий что-то. Я снимаю стоящего на коленях, старательного Риппера.   
Я думаю, что этого достаточно, но мне слишком интересно посмотреть, что будет дальше - я никогда не видел, как работает Риппер.   
Роджерс изливается прямо в его красный рот и сжимает пальцами подбородок, заставляя глотать. Когда он отстраняется, я вижу подтеки туши и подводки на щеках Риппера и понимаю, что Роджерс буквально заставлял его давиться своим членом.   
Роджерс нравится мне все меньше и меньше.   
Он хватает Риппера за цепь наручников, выворачивая запястья, и дергает на себя, вынуждая подняться на ноги. Я замечаю, что он босиком - его заставили идти сюда без обуви. Роджерс - настоящий ублюдок.  
Он толкает Риппера на кровать и нависает сверху, дергая рукой с зажатыми наручниками к подлокотнику. Раз, два, три -и Риппер уже прикован к кровати за запястье, но взгляд все такой же нахальный, а улыбка все такая же похотливая.   
Роджерс слезает с кровати, отходит на пару метров назад - и лезет рукой в карман.   
Ни один мускул на лице Риппера не дергается, когда в руках Роджерса оказывается небольшой револьвер.   
В отличие от моего лица - я чувствую, как мой рот раскрывается в ужасе, а глаза округляются. Этого не должно произойти. Никто не платит шлюхам за то, чтобы они умирали от пуль клиентов.   
Риппер бы уложил его с одного удара - но его рука прикована наручниками, и ничего не выдает того, что ему страшно.   
Роджерс делает шаг в его сторону. Рука, в которой оружие, мелко трясется.   
Он стоит прямо под окном.   
Я думаю, что я буду жалеть об этом всю свою жизнь.   
Я разбиваю окно - и прыгаю внутрь, падая прямо на Роджерса.   
Он летит на пол, и я вместе с ним. Я слышу глухой стук, с которым ударяется о дерево его спина. Револьвер выпадает из его руки.   
\- Какого... - шипит он, глядя на меня с ненавистным презрением.   
Слишком много ненависти и желчи.   
Он хочет убить Риппера, чтобы никто не узнал, что он трахался с парнем-шлюхой, потому что он хочет перестать делать это.  
Я сплевываю ему в лицо и говорю:  
\- Ублюдок.  
Я тянусь за револьвером. Я приставляю дуло прямо между его темными бровями. Я стреляю.   
Это - седьмой убитый человек в моей жизни. Первой была моя мать, я убил ее, когда разрывал ее изнутри, выбираясь на этот грешный свет.   
Я откидываю револьвер. Мои пальцы в крови Роджерса. Мои пальцы слегка трясутся. Я поднимаюсь с пола и смотрю на Риппера.   
\- У него в кармане ключи, - говорит он слегка насмешливо. Я киваю головой и достаю ключи. Я сажусь на кровать, ключи ложатся в его свободную ладонь и он освобождает себя.   
\- Тебе было не страшно? - спрашиваю я, не выдерживая.   
Я только что застрелил человека.  
Я только что потерял сто пятьдесят долларов.   
\- Я тебя видел, - говорит Риппер, откидывая наручники на другой конец кровати. Он садится рядом со мной, свесив ноги с кровати, и протягивает мне пачку сигарет. - Я знал, что ты убьешь его. Ты бы не дал мне умереть.   
\- Слишком самоуверенно, - хмыкаю я. Я беру сигарету. Я наклоняюсь, позволяя ему прикурить ее своей зажигалкой.   
С моих пальцев капает кровь.   
Он закуривает вторую и затягивается, оставляя следы от помады на фильтре.  
\- Меня зовут Кол, - отвечает он. - А тебя - Стайлз. Ты сегодня отдал Гейл серый кардиган.   
Помада на сигарете.   
Кровь на пальцах.  
Красное и красное.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? - спрашиваю я, отворачиваясь от его губ.  
Он знает, что я слишком откровенно пялюсь.   
Роджерс смеется надо мной с пола смехом мертвеца.   
\- Двадцать шесть, - говорит Кол. Я перекатываю его имя в голове, словно шар для боулинга. Кол - в сторону разлетаются мои мысли и мой здравый смысл, мои обязанности, мои принципы, мое рабочее время, мои клятвы. Шесть из десяти - остается любопытство, желание, адреналин и недотрах.   
\- Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, старше меня на семь лет, - признаюсь я. - Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, если на то пошло.  
\- А с мертвецом в метре от кровати, которого ты же и убил? - спрашивает Кол.   
Он смотрит на мои пальцы.   
Он откидывает докуренную сигарету.   
Я откидываю докуренную сигарету.   
Он тянет мое запястье на себя и легко втягивает средний и указательный палец в рот.   
Красное и красное.   
\- Сейчас попробую, - признаюсь я. 

Он целует меня.   
Он раздевает меня.   
Он пачкает красной помадой мое тело и пачкает моими кровавыми руками свое тело.   
Он дергает мои бедра и втрахивает меня в кровать.   
Десять из десяти.   
Красное на красном.  
Я не плачу за свою грязь.

Я начинаю встречаться с проститутом.


End file.
